


Bound By You

by Kitabug



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amaterasu - Freeform, Original Character(s), Saito Oki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitabug/pseuds/Kitabug
Summary: Sitting on a bench enjoying some time to himself, Light Yagami had a chance encounter with a young woman named Oki Saito who could see Light’s Shinigami companion, Ryuk. Wanting to know more about this intriguing woman, Light pursued Oki.As the months passed, things gradually turned into something more than Light expected. One day, Oki had her first real mishap with her illness. This incident caused Light’s true feelings for her to surface, leading to his confession.The trio’s relationship grew drawing them closer, but that something could also drive a wedge between them forever. As L continued his search for Kira, he began to find Oki had more to do with what was going on than he ever expected.Will the three forgive each other for what they have learned? Will their friendship and love be able to surpass even the toughest of times? Or, will they give into their individual desires of wanting to bring an end to Kira, make a perfect world, and only wanting to die with no pain and someone by her side?This is a story of romance, mystery, and intrigue with Oki at the center of it all. Just what will happen in this complicated little tale all depends on… the Death Note.





	1. Chapter 1

 

It was above an average day in the fall. There was a slight chill in the air, and the warmth of the sun was enough to make for a nice day. Light was walking through the school campus at lunchtime with Ryuk hovering behind him. He was looking for a place to sit and enjoy his lunch.

He finally found a quiet out of the way place to sit and took a seat. While opening his box lunch, a girl who looked to be about Light's age walked around the corner. As she passed by, she paused and looked specifically at where Ryuk was standing.

“I am sorry. I did not know someone was sitting over here. Excuse me,” she tells them before slowly turning and walking away.

 Light watched her leave then looked over at Ryuk. Ryuk was watching Light.

“I have this feeling she saw you,” Light told him.

Ryuk looked out where the young girl was standing across the school campus, replying. “If she did, you know what that means.”

“Yes, I do.” Light replied as he turned to watch the girl walk out of sight.

“How are we going to find out if she saw me?” Ryuk asks.

“That is going to be tricky. After all, she does not have her Shinigami following her like a lost puppy dog,” Light replies.

“HEY?!” Ryuk exclaims. “And how do you know she has a Shinigami? She could have just come into contact with your Death Note.”

 “Either way, I need to find out who she is first then I can take it from there,” Light said. “Follow behind me like you always do Ryuk. I want to see if she notices you again.”

Ryuk nodded as he watched Light cover his lunch with the lid before getting up from his seat and slowly walking towards the young girl.

As they drew closer, she just continued to read her book. Light tried to stay unnoticed in what he was doing but wanted her to look their way. He needed to know if she saw Ryuk.

The young girl did not look up from her book as Light or Ryuk drew closer to her or as they proceeded to walk past her.

“ _I have to find out who she is, and if she actually saw Ryuk,_ ” Light thought to himself while shaking his head. He was somewhat relieved when, finally, an idea came to him.

Having passed his target Light dropped his box lunch and it clattered on the ground. The action had the desired effect and, her attention caught, the girl looked in Light’s direction.

“Why am I so clumsy today?” Light exclaimed.

After watching him for a few seconds the girl set down her book and went over to Light to help him clean up the mess. Light watched her to see if there was any sign that she was looking at Ryuk.

“Just look at me! My mom is going to have a fit. I got it all over these new clothes,” Light muttered worriedly as he wiped at the splattered food.

The young girl smiled at Light, “I am sure she will understand that it was just an accident.”

“Yeah, you’re right I guess she will. Thanks for the help.” Light said, after a short pause. The girl smiled a sweet, shy smile as she offered her hand to help Light up.

“Oh, I’m Yagami Light. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I am Saito Oki. It’s nice to meet you too.”

She could not have been any older than Light. Her hair was long and a soft brown, pulled back on the sides and held in the back with a small apple blossom clip. She wore a white button-up long-sleeved blouse and a dark blue skirt that matched her shoes. She seemed shy and conservative and did not hold eye contact with Light, but she did not look at Ryuk either.

“So, tell me, do you normally sit over where I was sitting today?” Light asked her.

“No, it's only when I feel the need to be away from the noise,” Oki tells him smiling.

“Yes, I know what you mean,” Light replies.

Ryuk suddenly cleared his throat but Light did not look his way, instead choosing to look out of the corner of his eye at him. Ryuk was looking directly at Oki, who was looking back at Ryuk, smiling up at him.

“Well, I guess you had better be going now,” Oki said as she looked back at Light with the same easy smile.

“Yes, I guess so,” Light replied. “Thanks again for the help.”

“It was not a problem. I hope to see you again soon.”

“Yes, that would be nice. Maybe next time we can talk about more interesting things,” Light said.

Oki gave Light a clever smile. “Yes¼” She turned and headed off to class.

 

Later that evening Oki was lying on her bed, gazing blankly at the ceiling.

“Who was the Shinigami with that boy, Ammy?” Oki asked.

Ammy, or rather Amaterasu, was Oki’s Shinigami. She was tall with wiry black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her frail looking body was a dusty blue-gray and she looked rather like a mummy wrapped in bandages, pieces of which fell from her here and there. Her eyes were a soft glass white that often glowed with a sapphire blue fire, and her passive manner concealed her adamant and caring nature. Amaterasu and Oki, who had been together for four years, were very close and Amaterasu would do anything to protect the young girl.

“That was Ryuk,” Amaterasu replied.

“Do you know him?” Oki asked.

“No, not really - I have only met him a few times,” Amaterasu told her.

Oki got up from her bed and walked toward her window. Sadness filled her heart as she touched the glass with her fingertips.

“Are you thinking about your illness again?” Amaterasu asked blankly.

“I am always thinking of it,” Oki replied, refusing to look Amaterasu's direction.

“Everyone dies Oki.”

A tear trickled down Oki's cheek. “I know this Ammy, but it’s so unfair to die at my age.” She turned to look at Amaterasu, “I am scared to die. I do not want to be alone.”

Amaterasu stepped forward to comfort Oki but stopped short of touching her. “You will not be alone Oki. I will be there with you. You know I will never leave your side before the time comes.” Amaterasu stood there watching Oki's tears stream down her cheeks. The thoughts of death were too much for Oki, who finally broke down sobbing quietly as Amaterasu watched over her like a sentinel.

 

Meanwhile, Light and Ryuk were home as well. Light was working on his homework when he was distracted by the sounds of Ryuk munching on an apple in the background.

“You think you could eat those a little more quietly?” Light stated, slightly agitated.

“What's with you?” Ryuk questioned with a mouth full of apple, before floating over to Light. The look on his face was a look of worry. “Is your homework hard tonight?” he probed.

“No, it is not my homework that has me uptight!” Light exclaimed.

“Ahh¼ I know now.  It is that girl. What was her name?” Ryuk asked, rubbing his chin in thought.

“Oki¼” Light answered before looking up at Ryuk.

“That's right,” Ryuk said. “She _is_ pretty cute,” Ryuk paused shortly. “Uh¼ I mean for a human.”

Light shot Ryuk a displeased look, “What are you getting at?”

“Well, you do not have to worry about her for too long. She is going to die soon anyway.” Ryuk told him as he floated back to the apples on the bed.

Light spun around in his seat before looking at Ryuk with wide eyes, “Oki is going to die?! When? What happens?”

Ryuk cackled softly as he floated down to the bed. “I cannot tell you that.”

With a disgusted look on his face, Light turned back around in his chair. “Then why did you bring it up?”

“Just thought I would let you know,” Ryuk replied.

“Then thanks for nothing,” Light retorted.

The room was quiet for a time after that.

As soon as Ryuk had finished his apples, he sat up on the bed and licked his fingers. “So Light, how do you think Oki is able to see me?” Ryuk asked him.

Light did not turn to look at Ryuk, instead choosing to keep working on his paper. “I am not sure about that one yet. I know it could not have been at the school. I am too careful with the Death Note at school, so there is no way she came into contact with it there.”

“Maybe it was on the street or even the train,” Ryuk guessed.

“I am sure I would remember having run into her,” Light told him.

“Could she have run into you?” Ryuk asked.

“She could have done that if that were the case, why didn’t she scream when she saw you?” Light paused wearing a conniving smile, “However, I think I would have remembered something like that. Either way, I am sure she would have been very shocked when she saw you with me. It is not every day you see a Shinigami,” Light replied.

Ryuk frowned slightly. He always found Light’s cleverness amusing but insulting all the same. “Not unless you have one yourself,” Ryuk said ingeniously.

Light turned in his chair to look at Ryuk. “You said you thought she came into contact with my Death Note.”

“She could have, but since you did not notice her reaction toward me, there is a very good chance she is used to seeing a Shinigami,” Ryuk said.

“If she does have a Death Note that could make her someone, I might be able to use,” Light replied.

“I don’t think she would be one you could use,” Ryuk told Light.

“Why do you say that?” Light asked.

“Let's just call it a hunch,” Ryuk said.

Agitated at Ryuk, Light turned in his chair to look at his computer screen. He pushed his papers and books aside and pulled his keyboard toward himself.

Now curious, Ryuk floated over toward the desk to look over Light’s shoulder. 

 “What are you doing Light? Are you doing a search on Oki?” Ryuk asked him.

“Yes, there has to be something out there on her,” Light replied.

“But you're checking the police records, right? I’m sure she does not have a record with them.”

“She may not have a police record. However, that is where I am going to find the most information.” Light stopped typing, “Or the school’s records.”

“Personal information is so _easily_ accessible,” Ryuk said, a bit astonished.

“It isn't, Ryuk. I told you I networked my computer to get my dad’s confidential police records with an untraceable link. I happen to have _some_ talent with computers.”

Ryuk shrugged before going back to the bed so he could relax once again.

“I found her!” Light suddenly exclaimed.

“What did you find?” Ryuk asked.

Light slowly turned to look at Ryuk, his face holding no expressions. “She is dying of--”

“I told you she was dying,” Ryuk stated, interrupting Light.

“She is dying of Malignant Pericardial Mesothelioma,” Light said, ignoring Ryuk.

“What is that?” Ryuk questioned.

“It is a cancer that is difficult to diagnose and poorly responsive to therapy,” Light explained. “Pericardial means it is surrounding her heart and, according to this medical information site, this is a cancer of the mesothelium. The mesothelium is a layer of specialized cells lining the chest and abdomen, as well as the cavity around the heart. These cells also cover the outer surface of most internal organs. The tissues formed by the mesothelium cells are basically the frictionless pads that allow the organs to rub together.”

“I guess I still don’t know what you’re talking about since I’m not a surgeon,” Ryuk declared.

 Light looked at Ryuk. “I guess there isn't too much of a point in explaining it further, but basically there is probably not a doctor in the world that can successfully cure Oki’s disease¼ I can also understand why I have not seen her around school much. She must be out of school a lot because of this illness.” Light paused to think for a second and quickly pulled up another file.

“Now what are you looking for?” Ryuk asked.

“I’m thinking I may have figured out how she can see you,” Light replied.

“Yeah, how is that?” Ryuk asked.

“From the train,” Light answered plainly.

“While that was one of my guesses, you hardly ever ride the train.”

“I know, but there was this one day.” Light said pausing. “I _was_ right!” Light proudly exclaimed as he pointed at the computer screen. “She works at the Spring Hills Clinic.”

“What were you doing there?” Ryuk asked him.

“I wasn't. I was on the train coming from that area. I remember the train was very crowded that day. I had my Death Note inside my jacket. Part of it must have slid out. I remember a girl bumped into me when someone pushed past her. That had to be the time she touched the Death Note.”

“I think I remember the time you are talking about,” Ryuk replied. “That was when you first received the Death Note.”

“True,” Light said while looking up at Ryuk. “So if that is when it happened, it means--”

“She must have had her Death Note longer than you,” Ryuk interrupted, finishing Light’s sentence for him.

“If she actually _has_ a Death Note you mean,” Light argued.

“Well, she did not react to me being there with you, so I am pretty sure she has a Death Note of her own,” Ryuk explained.

Light yawned, “I am tired, and I still need to finish my paper. We can talk about this more tomorrow.” Ryuk rolled his eyes as Light went back to his homework.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Light and Ryuk were walking back to school. Ryuk was hovering behind Light as usual, while Light walked thoughtfully.

When they made it to the school campus, Ryuk spotted Oki walking towards them.

“There she is,” Ryuk announced

Light then looked up to see Oki coming their way. A smile came to Light's face and he stopped walking as Oki approached them.

“Good morning, Oki,” Light greeted her.

“Good morning, Light,” Oki replied, stopping to bow.

“So how are you feeling today?” Light asked.

 “ _Maybe Ryuk told him about me._ _”_ Oki thought to herself before responding. “I am doing well. Better than most days I must say.” She smiled despite thinking of her death for a moment.

“I am glad to hear that,” Light replied before smiling as her eyes caught the sunlight. “ _She seems so happy and looks healthy. I wonder how much time she has before she is gone._ ”

“May I walk you to your class?” Light asked her.

“Thank you, Light I would like that very much, but I was heading to the library. My morning class was canceled because the teacher had to leave for a family emergency. Maybe next time, perhaps,” she said.

Light nodded, “Of course.”

“Alright then,” Oki bowed. “Well I guess I had better let you get to class, or you will be late.”

Light looked at his watch. “I still have a little time.” Oki smiled, her eyes seeming to sparkle in the light of the morning sun. “Oki?” Light asked.

“Yes, Light?”

“Would you have lunch with me today?”

Oki nodded, “I would like that.”

“Good, I guess we can meet at the bench where we met yesterday.”

“I will see you there at noon,” Oki said. Light gave her a quick nod before they both heard a voice call out, “Hey, Light!”

Light turned regretfully to verify the owner of the voice. “L? What the hell is he doing here?” Light muttered to himself.

Oki looked away from L over at Light. She asked in a disbelieving tone. “Is _that_ the L that is looking for Kira?”

Somewhat shocked, Light realized his error and turned to explain. “Umm… forget I said anything about that,” Light told her with hesitation.

Oki looked back at L who was drawing closer to them, before turning her gaze to Light once again. “I need to be getting to the library.”

“Wait, we _are_ _still_ meeting for lunch, right?”

Oki stopped and looked up at Ryuk, Ryuk smiled at her. She looked back at Light, “Sure, I will see you there.”

Light nodded, “Alright, see you then.” Oki walked past L going toward the library. L turned his head to watch her walk by.

“What are you doing here, L?” Light asked.

“Is she a friend of yours?” L probed while looking in Oki's direction.

“Yes, she is.”

“She is very cute. What is her name?”

“What are you _doing_ here, L?” Light asked again.

“Fine,” L sighed. “Well, I came by to tell you that we have some new evidence on the Kira case. I was hoping you could stop by after school and give me your opinion.”

Light turned from L and started walking away. “I will see you after school then. I have to get to class or I am going to be late.”

L quickly strode up next to Light. “So what is her name?”

Light looked over to L with a displeased look on his face. “ _Why does he want to know her name so bad? Should I tell him? Oki is clean from what I found on her, but who knows what L could dig up on her. However, I am sure he will only find what I found,”_ he thought to himself.

“Oki, Saito Oki.” Light told him.

“How long have you known Oki?” L asked.

 _“_ _Geez, can this guy be any more annoying?_ _”_ Light thought to himself.

“One day. I met her yesterday here on campus,” Light said, clearly irritated.

“She is very cute,” L replied.

“Yes. Yes, she is,” Light muttered as he walked towards the classroom. “Well, I guess I will see you later,” he added. And before L could ask any more unwanted questions, he rushed into the classroom. L shrugged, still obviously pondering this mysterious new girl in Light’s life.

 

When lunch hour came around, Light headed to the bench where he and Oki had agreed to meet. As Light came near the bench, he heard two familiar voices chatting merrily. Light's expression turned sour when he saw Oki sitting with L.  The two of them were laughing as Light walked into view.

“I know what you mean. Some people can be so silly sometimes,” Oki said in agreement to whatever ridiculous story L was telling her.

“Looks like, someone is moving in on your girl,” Ryuk chuckled.

Light shot Ryuk a dirty look, then looked back at L and Oki, clearing his throat as he did...

Oki looked Light's way. “Light, there you are. I was wondering if you were going to show or not.” Oki replied as she stood up to greet him.

Light walked toward them, "class ran late. Sorry for making you wait."

“I guess these things happen. Your friend was keeping me company while I waited,” Oki told Light.

“Yes, I see. Thank you, Hideki,” Light said to L while trying to bore a hole into his skull with his mind.

“Anytime Light, I enjoyed her company immensely,” L replied.

L glanced over to see Light’s face contorting angrily.

“Weeeell, now that Light is here, I guess I will be on my way.”

Oki nodded, “It was nice to meet you Hideki, maybe we can talk again sometime.”

“Yes, I would enjoy that. I have your number, so I will call you when I get some free time. I will see you after school, Light.” L then turned and walked away.  Light, who was still quite perturbed, replied. “Umm¼ yes, after school.”

Once L was out of sight, he turned back to Oki. “So you gave him your number?”

Oki shook her head. “No, I did not. I am not sure how he got my number. He called me and asked me to meet with him here.”

Light turned to look in the direction L had walked away as he muttered, “I do...”

“Look, Oki, I do not want you to think Hideki is..."

“I know what is going on. L explained it to me. He told me you were helping them on the Kira case.” Oki told him.

 “He did?!” Light exclaimed.

Oki nodded, “I think it is great that you are helping out with that.”

“ _What is L trying to prove here? He tells me not to tell anyone about our work on the Kira case, and then he turns around and tells Oki. What is he up to?_ ” Light thought to himself.

“I guess he told you he's using the name Hideki Ryuga as an alias too?”

“Yes, he told me it was safer to do that because Kira wants him dead.”  

Light nodded, Oki really had no idea how dead Kira wanted L. He took a seat on the bench. Oki sat next to him and looked up at Ryuk. “Light, can I ask you a question?”

“I don’t see why not,” Light answered.

Oki nodded, “how long have you and Ryuk been together?”

“You not only can see him, but you know his name as well?” Light gasped.

“Ammy told me Ryuk's name last night.”

“Ammy¼ is that a _Shinigami's_ name?”

“Well that is what I call her, but her real name is Amaterasu. She and I have been together for four years,” Oki explained.

“Taking your time with the Death Note I see,” Ryuk butted in.

Oki looked up at Ryuk, “yes I am. There is really no one out there I want to kill. I have used my Death Note to help people, but I am not really the type to judge people and kill them for their crimes like Kira does.”

Light suddenly stood up. “But those people deserved to die. They were bad people that have hurt, tortured, and killed innocents and made all kinds of shady dealings while giving no thought to the lives of others.”

“So you really are Kira, aren't you?” Oki asked as she stood up cautiously.

Having realized that Oki could actually be positive of this, Light took a moment to gather his thoughts. “I’m not Kira. I’m sorry if I gave you the idea that I might have been Kira, but I assure you I’m not alone in thinking this way.”

“It’s just that,” Oki started, “when you said: ‘those people deserved to die’, you said it with such deep passion and conviction what else was I supposed to think?”

“But it is true, and it’s not hard to find people who agree with that,” Light explained

“Though you are right about their actions,” Oki stated very angrily, “those lives are still human lives and all life, good or bad, deserves to live.” Oki had managed to say all this without shouting, although her fists were clenched tightly.

“I suppose I won’t be able to change your mind,” Light began, “And I have no intention to. But if you had watched the news and seen and heard the terrible things people have done while you had the power to stop them, you would think of stopping them too. I will admit I have used my Death Note once or twice, and that alone saved the lives of dozens. However, what Kira has done is far more criminal than I could have thought to have done. I have put aside my Death Note now that L is trying to find Kira, I can’t be a hero anymore.”

“I guess you aren’t Kira then. And I suppose I can forgive you for using your Death Note if you were able to save the lives of the innocent. It does make you a hero, though – a tragic one like me.” Oki shut her eyes thoughtfully as she sat back on the bench.

“I help people with my Death Note. It’s very different from you or Kira.”

Hearing this, Ryuk floated closer.  “I want to know how you can _help_ someone. That is something I did not know you could do. The Death Note is used to put people to death, not help them.”

Oki looked up at Ryuk. “I help people that are sick and dying like me, the ones hurting and tired of clinging to life when it’s too painful to continue. The ones that know they would be better off in their grave than lying in a hospital bed suffering and waiting for the inevitable end.”

Light watched Oki as sadness filled his heart. “Is that how you feel Oki? Do you feel you are better off in your grave than alive?”

“Some days yes. When the pain gets to the point where all I can do is cry and curl up in my bed, then I wish I could write my own name in my Death Note. If I could then I would have surely written it there myself by now.” Oki told them.

“Well maybe I can help you out there,” Ryuk offered.

“And I will write your boy’s name in mine,” Amaterasu replied.

Ryuk merely laughed. “See if I care. After all, I would be helping Oki out since release from this world is what she wants. As far as writing down Light’s name, go ahead, I’m just here to have some fun.”

Light looked at Oki, “is Ryuk talking to Amaterasu?” he asked.

Oki nodded, “Yes Ammy is here.”

“Is there a way you can make it so I can see her, Oki?” Light asked.

“No. My Death Note stays locked up in my bedroom, I hardly take it out.”

“Tell me, Oki, when was the first time you saw Ryuk?”

“It was on the train about a year ago. A guy pushed past me and I bumped into you,” Oki explained.

“So I _was_ right.”

“After I bumped into you, my hand touched a part of what must have been your Death Note. It was showing from under your jacket.”

Amaterasu floated up to them as they talked. “Ah, I remember you told me about that. So this is the boy you were talking about?”

“Yes, this is him.”

Oki looked back at Light as Light also looked at her.

“So tell me more about yourself,” they both said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months had past and Light and Oki had become close friends. Not only was Oki and Light’s friendship growing, but so was the intensity of the Kira case as new evidence was brought forth.

It was lunchtime as Light walked through the campus grounds. Thoughts running wild in his head as Ryuk followed close behind not saying a word.

As they walked, a couple of bubbly girls walked past, speaking in that unnaturally happy manner that teenage girls somehow manage to pull off.

“¼this weird guy? Why would somebody confess to the Kira killings? How stupid is that?!” said the taller girl. They both giggled.

The shorter girl added, “he's gotta be some desperate otaku with no life and no girlfriend. HEE-HEE! This is probably his screwed-up way to¼”

The girls had moved past earshot, but the nature of the conversation had been clearly apparent to Ryuk, and therefore must have been to his companion as well. Ryuk looked over at Light, expecting to see some form of a reaction on his calm cool face. He was disappointed as Light did not seem to have even noticed the girls or their conversation. Ryuk felt he could not let the incident go without at least acknowledging it.

“Light, what are you going to do about this other person claiming to be Kira?” Ryuk inquired of his companion.

Without answering, Light walked along looking for a place to sit and enjoy his lunch.

“If I were you, I would really start thinking about the Shinigami eyes. They could come to be an advantage for you when the time comes.” Ryuk told him. “Sure they have a price... but sometimes it’s a price worth paying. In your case, it’s a price that’s worth paying _twice._ ”

Light took a seat at the bench he and Oki had been sitting at for the last eight weeks. Ryuk, who had been hovering above the ground, stepped down softly before coming to rest in front of Light.

“Well, what are you thinking about?” Ryuk inquired.

“I am thinking about what an annoyance you have become ever since we learned about this other person claiming to be Kira. You have not let it rest.” Light retorted as he opened his box lunch to see what his mother had fixed for him.  

“Well, it is not like this guy is going to just disappear. He has to finish the Death Note--” Ryuk managed to say before he was interrupted.

“Yes, I know, but I am sure I can find him _or her._ _”_

“You think the false Kira might be a girl?!” Ryuk asked incredulously.

“At this point and time, I cannot overlook that possibility, Ryuk.”

Just then, Light saw Oki approaching them. He quickly got to his feet with a cheerful smile on his face.

Oki stepped up to Light hugging him. Light could feel the stress of the day and of the case lift slightly as he held Oki in his arms. “You look as stressed out as L, Light. The Kira case must be getting to you guys.”

“So I take it L told you what was going on?” Light replied, pulling away from the hug slightly.

“He did not have to. It was all over the TV last night. I have to say I am a little scared for you and L. This guy is a _real freak_ ,” Oki said.

Light slowly pulled Oki back to him resting his cheek on top of her head. “You have nothing to worry about. I will be fine.”

Oki hugged Light again. “What about L? Kira wants L dead and now with the second Kira. L is likely going to be discovered.”

“As long as L stays out of sight, he will be safe,” Light told her.

“I hope you are right, Light. I really do.”

 

As time passed, Light, Oki, and L all became close friends. The three of them spent great amounts of time together since they first met. Oki also began to notice that the two boys competed over her friendship constantly. But due to the interference of L, Oki had been unable to get Light to touch her Death Note, so Light had not yet met Amaterasu.

As the school day passed, Oki noticed Light was absent and started to wonder what might be going on with him. It was not like Light to miss a day of school.

Even when the school day was over Light was still firmly on the forefront of her mind. Oki had a hunch L was drawing closer to finding out the identity of the Kira’s and she was getting nervous. But while Oki walked home, she smiled. _“_ _I finally have a plan to get Light to meet with Ammy..."_  she thought to herself.

 

Later that day, Light arrived at the Kira investigation headquarters and found L sitting with the other investigators around the coffee table. They were talking about the newest evidence in the case.

“Ahh... Light, there you are. Oki called me today wondering if I had seen you. You know you two really need to exchange numbers,” L called out.

“ _I bet that made his day. Oki called him asking about me and not him_ ,” Light thought to himself with a smile.

 “You can go now and thank you,” L said as he motioned for everyone’s dismissal. L stood from his seat and went over to Light.

“I was not feeling well today. I think I had a slight cold,” Light told L.

“I am sorry to hear that, Light. I hope you are feeling better now.”

“Yes, after getting some rest, I feel much better.”

“Good, come over here,” L told him as he walked back to his chair. Light took a seat on the couch.

“So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?” Light asked.

“In a slight hurry, Light?”

“Yes, a little, I have fallen behind in some things because of my cold. Also, I have plans to meet Oki for tea tonight. I still have things to do at home and for school, so time is short,” Light explained.

L took a moment to gather his thoughts then asked, “Light, did you know Oki was dying?”

“Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?” Light said, shocked.

“Well, I was wondering if you knew this. I noticed you and Oki were becoming quite the couple here lately,” L told him.

“Oki and I are friends and that’s all. And yes, I knew Oki was dying. I have known--”

L interrupted him, “it is good that you know,” he said. “Her doctor told me she has little time left here with us.”

“Don’t tell me she is under investigation, L” Light replied angrily.

L gave Light a shocked look. “Well, no... She doesn’t have the personality traits I would expect for her to be a viable suspect.” L looked at Light, “you checked up on her as well, right?”

“While we are on the subject of the investigation, why, when you first met Oki, did you tell her your identity? And why did you tell her I was working on the Kira case? I thought we were keeping these facts secret to protect ourselves,” Light said slightly agitated.

L shrugged his shoulders, “you bring this up now after two months have passed…?” He paused and shook his head, “well… I thought she could be trusted with that bit of information. And besides, she’s cute.”

“So if Kira, or the impostor Kira, happens to be some really cute girl. Are you going to give her the names and pictures of the entire investigative team in hopes that she will go on a date with you?” Light asked.

“Why are you getting so upset, Light? I was only trying to befriend her. After all, getting to know your friends tells me a lot about your personality. I am still trying to clear you from my suspicions,” L replied. He casually picked up a piece of chocolate from the table and put it in his mouth.

“I had _just_ met Oki,” Light retorted.

“Umm… That is true,” L confessed while still chewing on the chocolate, “in all reality Light, I thought she was cute, and I wanted to get to know her.”

Light got to his feet, “well stay away from her. She does not need to be concerned about this investigation. She already has enough to deal with, on account of her illness.”

“Well now, Light, you are a little overprotective to be just friends,” L replied.

“I am telling you this, L because Kira wants you dead. If she is friends with you and Kira actually does end up killing you, it will only put Oki through more pain,” Light said.

“Don't you think that is a choice she should make for herself? After all, she is still going to be your friend and you are also working on the Kira case. How do you know Kira has not targeted you as well? He has targeted other investigators. What makes you so special?”

“I don't know if Kira has targeted me or not. He may have, but no one but us, and now Oki knows I am working this case. So it is very unlikely I am being targeted by Kira,” Light countered.

L looked up as he chewed on the tip of his thumb and thought to himself. “ _Of course, Kira does not have you targeted. Why would you target yourself_?” He looked over at Light, “umm¼ yes, you do have a good point there Light. However, Oki can pick her own friends.”

Light just looked at L as he sat there, choosing to say nothing in return.

“Well, Light? Shall I take you to look at this newest evidence?” L asked as he got to his feet.

“Yes, let’s get this over with quickly. I need to hurry and get back on schedule before I have to meet with Oki tonight.”

 

Later that evening Light headed for the front door of his house. He was finally on his way to go meet Oki. In a hurry, he grabbed his jacket before calling out to his mother, “I will be home in a couple of hours!”

“Have fun Light and be careful,” came her reply from somewhere inside the house.

“I will mom. I am only meeting a friend for tea,” Light paused to look at his watch. “And I am late,” Light muttered.

 

Once at the café Light spotted Oki in a booth and headed her way.

“Late again I see,” L said standing behind Light.

Light turned to the sound of L’s voice. “L, what are you doing here?” he demanded.

“I wanted something sweet and I remembered that this place had the best sundaes. To my surprise when I arrived, I found Oki, and she told me that she was waiting for you to show up, but that you were terribly late. So I decided to sit with her so she would not have to wait alone,” L walked past Light toward Oki’s booth. Light followed behind him.

Oki stood as she saw L and Light approach the booth then looked down at her watch. “Where have you been Light? I was starting to worry about you.”

“I am sorry Oki. I was too ill for class this morning, so I had to catch up in my schoolwork. But now I’m here,” Light explained.

“I’m glad you are feeling better.”

Light smiled at her, “you do not need to worry about me so much,” he said.

“That’s right, Light is a big boy he can take care of himself,” L chimed in.

“You can go now, L. I think I can pick up where you left off.”

L looked at Light with a confused look. “We are still waiting for our sundaes; they have not brought them out yet.”

Light sighed heavily. “ _We_? I thought you said _you_ came here to get something sweet.”

“Well I did, but when I saw Oki here all alone, I thought I would buy her one as well,” L explained.

“ _Why is L doing this?”_ Light thought to himself. “ _Why can't he just go away? Oki is never going to be able to bring out her Death Note at this rate_.”


	4. Chapter 4

The three of them took their seats at the booth, with Oki sliding to the inside, L sitting across from her and Light next to L. The three of them sat and chatted for a few minutes while they waited for the sundaes. The waitress finally brought them and placed them in front of L and Oki.

“Here you go. Oh, I see your friend made it, would you like anything, sir?”

“I’ll have one of those,” Light said gloomily while pointing at the hot fudge sundae in front of Oki.

“Thank you, miss,” Oki replied to the server. “This looks really good.”

“Yes, the sundaes here are delicious. The first time I had one was when Light had me meet him here,” said L.

“You also had a piece of chocolate cake,” Light added as he crossed his arms and set his elbows on the table sullenly.

“Yes, I recommend the chocolate cake too. It is very good,” L went on, “So Oki weren’t you telling me about where you worked.”

“Oh yes, I almost forgot,” Oki reached into her purse and pulled out a small piece of paper. “Light, I wrote down my number for you. That way you can call me if you are running behind again.” Oki stretched her arm across the table and dropped the paper in Light’s palm.

Light looked down at the folded piece of paper. No mistaking, that this was her plan. He looked up to see Amaterasu standing beside Oki.

“Hello, Light,” Amaterasu said.

Light looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, so as not to draw attention to himself. He smiled back at Amaterasu before nodding his head and placing the piece of paper in his inside jacket pocket where it would be safest.

“Thank you, Oki. Now I can at least get a hold of you when I need to,” Light told her.

L chimed in, “how did reminding you of what _we_ were talking about, remind you of _that_?” he asked.

Oki, a little surprised at this question, replied, “Well, I work this weekend and Light and I have made plans to hang out. I thought that if something were to come up, it would be easier for him to get a hold of me this way, rather than calling the clinic I work at.”

Light reached into his jacket pocket again and pulled out a pen, before taking a napkin from off the table. “Well if that is the case, I guess I need to give you my number just in case something happens on your end,” Light quickly wrote down his number for Oki.

“Ok, now back to what we were talking about L.”

L smiled and nodded, pausing when his phone rang. “One second please,” he said while reaching into his pocket and pulling the phone out. “Hello? Ahh¼ Yes Mr. Yagami. Could you hold one second please?” L looked at Oki, “excuse me please, I need to take this in private.”

Light got up from his seat to let L out and then slid to the inside of the booth as L walked away from the table. When he saw that L was at the front of the café, he turned back to Oki.

“Giving me your number on a piece of the Death Note, was slightly risky, don't you think?”

Oki shrugged her shoulders, “I had to get you to touch the Death Note somehow and I thought that this was the best way. Writing my number on it was just a good cover.”

“Yes, it was, I am sure L thought nothing of it,” Light replied.

“I did it that way because I had a feeling L was going to show here tonight,” Oki told him.

“He _has_ been sticking around us like the plague,” Light stated.

“L is very intelligent and cunning, but he is as obvious as the nose on his face, just like you Light. You two do not realize you reveal your weaknesses, even subtly.”

“Then can you tell me what you are thinking? What is my weakness?” Light asked.

“Well the weakness I am talking about is me,” Oki explained. “I have been watching the way you two have been acting around me, and I know what you told L today. Honestly,” Oki started to blush and fidgeted with the spoon in her sundae, “some of the girls at school are beginning to ask questions.”

Light looked over at L, who was still talking to his father, then turned back to Oki. “You’re not upset with me are you Oki?” he asked.

“No, I am not, Light. I know you meant well with what you told L. It is just we both have a Death Note and L is going after Kira, who also has one. We are in danger of having ourselves mistaken for being Kira,” Oki said.

“Well, L already suspects that I am Kira, but I have to make sure Kira does not learn I am also looking for him. If I am not careful about how I handle this, death or imprisonment is a definite for me. Any day now, Kira could find out that I am on the investigation team and write down my name and I will be dead. It’s the same story for L.”

“Well, at least you have some hope for living through this since you can use your wits to stay alive. However, I am running out of time. I’m sure Ryuk already told you this, but I’m dying, Light.” Oki hung her head, “I am sorry for not telling you this Light, but my life is going to end soon.”

As Oki looked up at Light, a tear trickled down her cheek.

“You were right, Oki, I did know you were dying. I do not know what I can do for you, but I promise I will help in any way that I can. All you have to do is ask me, okay?”

 Another tear made its way down her cheek, “I am scared of dying,” she said, in a voice that was little more than a whisper.

Light gently squeezed her hand. “Don't be scared Oki, I’ll be here for you, I promise.”

Suddenly, Oki looked towards the front of the café and hastily began wiping her tears away. Light turned to see L on his way back to the booth.

As L approached the table, he saw Oki had been crying, “are you okay? Light didn’t bore you to tears, did he?” Oki held back a laugh and smiled at the humorous jab at Light. Light just rolled his eyes.

“Well, good to see that at least two of us can understand some humor,” L said with a laugh of his own.

“Well, _Hideki_ , not everyone can write their own material,” Light jabbed back. “I have got to give you credit though, it was a good joke even though it was really old.”

Despite her best efforts to hold it in, Oki let out a snort followed by hysterical laughter that caused L and Light to join in.

 

The three of them enjoyed their ice cream and each other’s company until the waitress informed them that the kitchen was closing, so they decided to head outside.

“Oh my, look at the time,” L said as he looked at his phone. “Some of the investigation team is waiting for me so I had better get going now. I had a lovely time Oki. Perhaps we can do this again?”

“Yeah, it was fun,” Oki replied.

At that, L turned, stepping away from them before stopping suddenly and looking over his shoulder at Light. “Oh, Light. The second set of tapes has made their way to headquarters. I thought you might want to know.”

Light nodded as L turned away again and walked over to a sedan that had been waiting to pick him up.

“L has a chauffeur?” Oki asked.

“Well, L is one of the world’s greatest detectives,” Light answered. “It stands to reason that he’d have things an average teenager wouldn’t.”

After the quiet engine of L’s sedan faded into the distance, Oki sighed and turned toward home.

“Wait, Oki. It is dark out. I can’t let you walk home by yourself,” Light said.

“Oh, thank you, Light,” she replied. “But I don’t mind walking home by myself.”

“It won’t be a problem for me,” Light explained. “I’ve been meaning to ask you a couple of questions.”

“That should not be a problem,” Amaterasu answered.

“Well, my first question is more of a hunch that I want verified. You don’t live with your parents, do you, Oki?”

“Well, your hunch is right. My parents have not been around to keep me company, but I have had Ammy with me for the last 4 years, so I am not lonely. How did you guess that, Light?”

“Well, you act so independently and there seems to be some kind of sadness about you... But mostly it was a guess,” Light explained.

“I think I should be more honest with you,” Oki started. “My parents were in a car accident 5 years ago. They managed to survive the initial car wreck, but they both died in the hospital. I didn’t even get to say goodbye.”

“I am sorry to hear that, Oki,” Light said as he looked at the ground.

“They were hit by a drunk driver... He lived through it,” she continued, “I was so mad...”

“So, what happened to him?”

“They put him in prison, and he was released a year later. I just wanted him dead. I stumbled across my Death Note about six months after his release. I was walking home from school. At first, I thought it was a prank or something, but I took it with me...” Oki stopped walking, “I’m sorry, this is hard to say.”

“It’s okay, I’m patient,” Light said as he also came to a stop near her, “This story sounds like you will need to sit down to tell it.” He led Oki over to a bench on the side of the walking path to sit down.

“I tested the Death Note by using his name. Just having done that made me feel better afterward, but I was horrified when I read in the newspaper the next day that his death had actually happened exactly as I had described it.”

Oki paused to wipe away a tear from her eye. “He was an honest man, Light. In the year and a half since his accident with my parents, he had paid his prison sentence and got out on good behavior. Then he started doing great things for people. I learned that he was giving so much to charities and families affected by drunk drivers. I only think he kept his apology from me out of shame.”

“So you think what Kira is doing is wrong because the people in prison deserve a chance to redeem themselves like that man did?” Light asked.

“Yes. He didn’t mean to kill my parents,” Oki said as tears welled up in her eyes. “He just made a mistake. He even paid for it. But I still killed him for my stupid revenge.”

Light put his arm around her shoulders as she started to cry. “Ok, but you said you use the Death Note to help people, so have you used it in a better way since then?” Light said gently.

“Yes, I help the people who are about to die by giving them one final day without pain; a happy ending,” Oki explained.

“Oki found a very noble way to use the Death Note,” Amaterasu said. “And I will continue using it the same way Oki has when I return home.”

“It is interesting that you found such a sincere way to use it, Oki,” Ryuk added.

“So, you’ve been doing that for 4 years?” Light asked.

“Yes, at the clinic I work at there are many patients that end up on their death beds because of terminal illness. Sometimes these patients suffer more and more every day until it finally ends.”

Light got up from the bench. “Let’s finish walking; we both need to get _some_ sleep.”

Oki nodded and got up. “Thank you for talking to me about this, Light,” Oki said. “I haven’t been able to tell anyone about that. This is a big weight off my shoulders.”

“You are welcome to talk to me about it anytime, Oki.”

“Oh! I know you can come and visit me at the clinic sometime!” Oki exclaimed.

“Visit the clinic?” Light asked. “Why would I want to visit the clinic? You aren’t going to have me visit someone you are giving the last day to, are you?”

“Light, that’s not it. I want you to understand the pain these people are going through and the reason I keep doing what I do with the Death Note,” Oki explained.

“I...” Light stammered, “I don’t know if I can handle that. I am not very good around people in pain. I mean, I don’t even know these people...”

“Can you come and visit them, please? I want to show you...” Oki saw Light becoming agitated with her persistence in him visiting the clinic, and so stopped mid-sentence out of worry and a hint of guilt.

“I... I think its best that I didn’t. I don’t know what you want to show me, but I don’t want to see people dying all alone.” Light told her in a slightly uncaring tone.

“You jerk!” Oki yelled before she dashed off towards home, leaving Light standing in front of the park bench. Amaterasu looked at Light and shook her head disapprovingly before she followed Oki home.

“Ha, ‘women’ as your people sometimes say,” Ryuk chuckled.

“Shut up,” Light said, “I let myself say something I shouldn’t have, and it hurt her feelings.”

“Well, now what?” Ryuk asked.

“I wait for her to calm down, so I have a chance to apologize... if I’m ever given a chance. After that, it’s up to her to forgive me.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day came and Oki was walking home after school. She was deep in thought, a state which had occupied her mind for the earlier parts of the day as well.

“Would you like to go get a soda and talk? You look to be troubled by something.” Oki turned toward the familiar voice and saw L speaking to her from his car. The car slowly came to a stop beside her. “Come on. I am sure you could use a friendly ear,” he said.

Oki smiled as she stepped toward the car. L stepped out opening the door for her to get in. Once inside the car and seated, L motioned for his driver to proceed.

“So, what has your pretty little head all a worry,” L asked her.

Oki sat with her hands folded in her lap looking down at them, “Light.”

L looked slightly confused by her answer. “Light? May I ask what he has done to upset you?”

“I never knew Light was so uncaring,” Oki responded, looking up at L.

L sat back in his seat, not sure what to say. He sighed softly, “Oki, I am not sure what you thought about Light, however, I have told you my suspicion about him.”

“Yes, L, I know you have. You were right about him. I should have listened to you.”

“Now wait, Oki,” L said. “I only told you what I thought about Light for your safety. I mean, if my suspicions are correct about him being Kira, you could be in real danger.”

“Light is not Kira. That much I know. He may be heartless and uncaring toward people, but even he is not that heartless.”

L blinked his eyes a few times looking at Oki. “Light, heartless? How did you come to that conclusion, Oki?”

“He is¼” Oki exclaimed, slightly raising her voice. She looked down at her hands again and saw that they were now clinched.

“Ok,” L watched Oki as she sat next to him in the car. It seemed to him that she was thinking out loud, repeating the thoughts that were on her mind.

“Why can’t he come to my work? It is not as bad as he says. The people there are good people. Sure, they are dying, but it is not as if he can catch what they have. I do not understand why he said that. If he feels that way about sickness and death, why does he hang around with me? _I am sick and dying_ , but still, there he is by my side almost every day!”

“ _Every day_?” L questioned.

Oki looked over at L. “I am sorry L this is not your problem. And here I sit going off about it.”

“You are fine, Oki. I asked you to come along so we could talk about this. However, I did not know it had you this upset.”

Oki growled under her breath shaking her head. “Why did he say that?”

L’s car started slowing down as it came to a stop in front of the café they were at the night before.

L’s driver stepped from the car and opened the door for them. He stepped out and leaned down to look back into the car. He offered his hand to Oki, his soft eyes gleaming at her as he smiled.

“I would love to come to your work, Oki. Maybe I could do that this weekend. Spending time with you, no matter where is always a joy for me.”

Oki smiled back at L as her anger started to lift. She took L’s hand in hers and proceeded from the car.

 

It was the morning of the third day since Oki had become upset at Light and had decided not to speak to him. The weekend was coming up and Light felt he needed to explain his feelings about their conversation, so he hoped that their plans for the weekend could still proceed without a problem.

He walked slowly toward the school campus pulling his phone from his pocket and looking blankly at it.

“Are you going to try and call her again?” Ryuk asked.

“If I do, she will only hang up on me again. That is _after_ she is done yelling at me for being a jerk. I should have never asked L to use his phone to call her,” Light said.

“Why didn’t you use your own phone to call her?” Ryuk asked.

“Because she is not answering my calls, they all go to voice mail. I wanted to know if she was just not taking my calls or if she is like that with everyones. I am worried about her,” Light told Ryuk.

“ _You?_ Worried about _her_?” Ryuk said sarcastically.

Light looked back at Ryuk with an offended expression on his face. “Are you saying I cannot care for someone, Ryuk?”

“Why would I say something like that?” Ryuk asked before fading into the nothingness that surrounded them.

Light looked at his phone again as he walked onto campus. He slowly flipped it open pushing the redial. Oki’s number appeared on the screen. He pushed the send button and then slowly closed his phone.

Light stopped walking as he lifted his hand to his head. He ran his fingers through his hair. “What is wrong with me? Why can’t I do this? It is not as if I have never apologized before. It is only Oki¼” Light paused to look at his phone once more. “Oki¼”

“Talking to yourself, Light?” A familiar voice asked.

Light turned slightly in the direction of L’s voice and saw that he was standing behind him. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to get Oki’s books,” L told him.

“Her books? Why would she need her books?” Light asked.

“She fell ill the other day while we were at the café getting a soda. She asked me to come get her books and assignments so she would not fall too far behind. Have you not noticed her absence?”

Light turned quickly so that he was facing L, “ILL! Is she alright?”

“Umm… I guess not,” L replied quietly as he rolled his eyes. “The doctors sent her home after an extensive examination. They said her time was drawing near, and symptoms like this are only going to happen more often for her,” L walked past Light.

“So she _is_ home now?” Light questioned as he spun around to face L.

L did not stop walking or even look back at Light, “yes, she is at home now.” L heard Light turn and walk away.

As Light made his way off campus, his phone rang. He reached into his pocket and could only groan when he saw that the caller was L.

“Why is he calling me?” Light asked himself. He opened his phone, putting it to his ear.

“Do you really think that going to see her now is a good idea? She is not feeling well, and your presence may only make this worse on her. After all, she is still very upset with you.”

Light stopped walking holding the phone to his ear not saying a word. _“_ _He is right. It might make Oki worse,_ _”_ Light thought to himself.

“Are you going to answer me, Light or just stand there speechless?”

Light turned to see L standing at the school gates. “Fine. I will not go see her. However, you have to tell her I am worried about her and to please get better...” Light paused. “At least for me.”

“I will be sure to let her know. She will be glad to know you’re not as heartless as she thought.”

Light watches L close his phone and walk back onto the school campus. He stood there shocked by L’s last words to him.

“ _Heartless_?”

 

A couple of hours later, L was at Oki’s house with her books and assignments. He took a seat next to her and set her books on the table.

“I came across Light this morning,” he said.

Oki picked up one of her books. “Did you? I am guessing he asked about me.”

“As a matter of fact, he did. I told him you fell ill the other day.”

“I am sure he did not care either way,” Oki retorted in a hurt tone.

“On the contrary, he was very worried about you,” L told her.

Oki looked up from her book and towards L. “He told me to tell you he was worried about you, and to please get better, at least for him.”

“Get better for _him_?” Oki asked.

“He was going to come see you after I told him what had happened to you. However, I suggested it would not be such a good idea. I was not sure if you were ready to see him.” L picked up the teapot sitting on the table and poured tea for Oki and himself.

“I do not think I am ready to face him yet,” Oki admitted.

“I thought the same. That is why I told him that.” L picked up Oki’s cup and carefully handed it to her. “Oki, may I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” Oki replied before taking a sip of her tea.

“What is it about Light that attracted you to him?”

Oki, taken aback by his question, was not sure what to say. She could not tell him the truth of why she and Light are friends. “I would not say I was attracted to him,” Oki replied.

“Well, you two do seem to be moving past the friendship stage. That is why I said ‘attracted’,” L told her.

“Moving past?” Oki questioned.

“You mean to tell me you have not noticed how Light acts around you?”

Oki chuckled, “In all reality, L, I have seen how both of you act with me.”

L sat back slightly, the look on his face telling her that he was caught. “ _Me_?” he looked up at Oki, smiling.

Oki laughed at him. “Playing dumb does not suit you.”

L gave a chuckle. “Well, I have to say I have found myself at times very attracted to you.”

“At times? What about the other times?” Oki asked giggling.

“I am trying not to get too attached to you,” L told her.

Oki sighed sadly and looked at Amaterasu who was standing by the window.

“I understand, L. Getting close to me means heartache.”

L reached across for one of Oki’s hands which currently rested on her lap. “That is not it, Oki. I know you are dying and will not be here with us much longer, but losing you is going to affect me either way. The real reason I can’t get attached… Well, it’s not your life that keeps me from wanting to be more than friends, its mine.”

“Yours?” Oki asked, looking back at him.

“Yes, the life I live is not something I would wish anyone else to endure. Even if you were well, I would not have you by my side, because that would put you in danger.”

“But wouldn’t that be a choice for me to make?” Oki asked him.

“Yes, it would, but I would never ask you to be with me because of that. I will never let you make that choice,” L told her.

Oki smiled at L. “That’s very sweet of you, L, but if you keep thinking like this you will never get a girl in your life.”

L chuckled, “I am sure I will not be doing this all my life. I do have to retire someday.”

“Yes, I am sure one day the right girl for you will walk into your life,” Oki said.

L looked deep into Oki’s eyes and smiled. “She already has.”

Oki smiled back and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “Thank you, L.”

L patted Oki’s hand and stood up.

“Well, I need to be getting back to headquarters.”

He turned and walked to the front door. “Do not overdo it with your homework. I do not want to be going to the hospital to visit you.”

“I won’t,” Oki said as she opened her book.

L looked over his shoulder at Oki. “I will call you later to see how you are doing.”

Oki nodded then quickly looked up. “L?”

“Yes, Oki,” L stopped walking and turned to face her. Oki was holding a paper in her hand, looking down on it.

She waited for a few seconds then looked back towards L, “I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Sure. Anything. What is it, Oki?”

“I am writing a paper for my journalism class. It so happens to be covering a case you worked. It was a few years ago, but I would love to be able to get an interview with you. I am sure my professor will be very impressed that I was able to talk to you about it.”

“Well since that case is already closed, I see no harm in that. I would be honored to help you out with it,” L told her.

Oki smiled, “thank you, L.”

“Are you up for the interview tonight, or would another night be better?” L asked.

“Tonight is fine with me. We can have dinner together. Say, seven?”

“Seven is great. I will see you then.”

“I will see you then,” Oki repeated.


End file.
